


Social Kick

by the_vampire_turtle



Series: Sanders Sides Swimmerverse [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Butterfly, Cussing, Fluff, Freestyle, Gen, I figured I'd start this series off with some fluff, Kick set, Sanders Sides Swimmerverse, Social kick, Swear Words, Swim Team, Swimming, Swimming Pool, backstroke, breaststroke, kicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_vampire_turtle/pseuds/the_vampire_turtle
Summary: It's a Friday and the boys ask for a social kick. Coach Thomas reluctantly agrees.
Series: Sanders Sides Swimmerverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143902
Kudos: 7





	Social Kick

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the first installment of this series, please check it out. It offers some explanations for swimming terms, and describes the characters in more detail.
> 
> Dryland is what swimmers call on-land workouts. All the things land sports typically do, running, pushups, sit ups, planks, jump roping, etc. we do as extra, and we call it dryland.
> 
> During practice you have different types of sets. A kick set is where you either kick on your back, or you kick while holding a kick board. Social kicks are when coach tells you to kick a certain distance, but he doesn't set an interval (how long you have to do it), and you are allowed to switch lanes and talk to your friends. They don't happen very often so when they do everybody gets excited.

3rd Person POV

The boys got back to the wall breathing heavily and gulping down water like their lives depended on it. It was the end of the week, they had a dryland session before they got in the pool, and that last set had been tough. The other lanes to their left and right finished up within the next couple seconds. Coach Thomas walked over with a grin on his face and clapped his hands loudly.

"Alright. Get your kickboards out!"

"Jesus Christ coach," Virgil breathed out as he moved to the back of the lane, "give us more work why don't you."

"Oh hush Negative Nancy," Remus says, "That last set wasn't that bad. And Besides, kicking is important."

"You're just saying that because it was a fly set, and you apparently get off on pain and suffering."

"Nu uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Stop it." Roman scolds. He then raises his voice so everyone in the pool can hear him. "Maybe since we all worked so hard today coach will let this be a social kick!"

The effect is instantaneous. Applauds and shouts of agreement rise up from every lane, all the swimmers looking expectantly at their coach who drops his head in defeat.

"What the heck," he says, "200 social kick. Then 300 cool down and you guys can go home."

There is more cheering and chaos as people dive over and under lane lines to find their friends, and begin kicking at a leisurely pace. Logan, Patton, and Janus slide over from the neighboring lane, and all six boys begin slowly kicking their way down the lane. Logan is the first to speak up.

"So, how does everyone feel about that chemistry test today?"

"I felt great about it! I should at least get a B." Patton responds.

"It was awful," Virgil adds, "Mrs. Steiner is such a bitch."

"Language." Patton scolds. 

"Oh I hated her last year," Janus claims, "but that might have been because she claims I almost blew up the school during our first lab. She loves caramel chocolate though, so if you give her some you'll for sure have an A in her class. Take notes you two." He says, gesturing to the twins."

"I don't condone bribery to get good grades. You should get good grades by studying hard and taking good notes."

"Oh hush pocket protector." Remus says. He uses his kickboard to splash Logan, but Virgil gets caught in the splash too. He shoots Remus an evil smirk and lunges toward him.

"Oh you're going to pay for that!"

Their lane turns into a mess of bodies and water; each teen trying to splash somebody, or shove their head underwater. When they hear Coach Thomas yell at them from the other end of the pool they break up their fight and continue kicking, laughing and talking for the the rest of practice. As they're walking out, coach reminds them that they have Saturday morning practice the next day. They all let out a collective groan, and hurry home for some much needed dinner and sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any requests please feel free to put them in the comments. I would love some inspiration for this series!


End file.
